


Succubus

by SavvaSaam



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: uuh what can i say... haze and haru banging inside her devil fursuit?? enjoy...
Relationships: Haru/Kasukabe | Haze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to novizio from the dorohedoro discord server for proof reading this. btw y'all should join our server https://discord.gg/gR9cPB

He didn’t notice it immediately. The mere moment he woke up everything still seemed to be as usual. But when Kasukabe sat on his bed it struck him. He didn’t really see it too clearly in the dark of a morning lit room, but his hands were thicker, tattoos – bleaker than before, body – heavier. Kasukabe grunted and got up.

“Really?” he said out loud, voice slightly amused.

In the mirror his figure loomed a good foot higher than he was used to, and instead of seeing a slim body of an adolescent he was faced by a middle aged man. Swaying from an unusual feeling he walked to the table and took out the dusty glasses from the cabinet. He didn’t have any use for them the last few years, but his adult body’s eyesight was much worse, due to his countless hours spent reading and working in the dark.

Although Kasukabe was surprised to wake up looking radically different from the way he looked when he got into the bed, the reason why this transformation occurred was no mystery to him.

“What the hell, Haru?” he said out loud. He could see no sign of his wife around and he couldn’t feel her presence, but logically he understood that she must be somewhere near. There was no one and nothing else that could just out of the blue appear and make him older again. Change him to accommodate her tastes. She might have been sitting on the roof of his mansion right now, all that he knew. But nowhere to be seen. “I told you I like my younger body more than this one. Why’d you turn me all of a sudden and then avoid even showing your nose here?” he raised his eyebrows looking around the room.

Kasukabe couldn’t be angry with Haru. Overall, he rarely was angry with anyone, that was not part of his character. Seeing Haru though was always a pleasant occurrence. Still he was a bit exasperated because a change in his body was making him feel dizzy and unsteady, and he couldn’t see without his glasses now. But when did devils ever care about the feelings of humans, even if it is their husband.

Haru hasn’t appeared yet and couldn’t explain her decisions, but Kasukabe was pretty sure he could piece everything together on his own. 1) Haru and he haven’t seen each other in half a year and she was now missing him so came to drop a visit. 2) Haru had previously said more than once that she enjoyed his older looks more than his teenager form, while Kasukabe insisted that he looked younger better. But of course Haru had just changed his appearance to her liking and was now watching him from somewhere close, observing how he struggled to get himself together. 3) She would probably wait a bit till appearing, otherwise she would already be by his side when he woke up.

Still Kasukabe found himself smiling to the thoughts of seeing his wife soon. Of course, he also missed her.

He walked to the kitchen (which was quite difficult since his mansion was beginning to turn into a dungeon again) and made a cup of instant coffee. Was coffee in Hell better than in the Hole? He should ask Haru to bring him some, the one he had now was pure garbage.

Life in Hell was probably fun, Haru seemed to be happy there, making music, having her own TV program. Kasukabe wondered how much she engaged in torturing the souls of sorcerers just for the fun of it. The less appealing parts of the devils’ image. Haru no longer felt human emotion so it made sense she didn’t feel sorry for them. But if she didn’t feel them, why was she still caring about him?

“Because I love you, honey. And that’s the point of being a devil – doing whatever brings you joy. Spending time with you makes me happy, that’s it,” he suddenly heard the deep inhuman voice from behind himself. A large devil form was standing in the corner, her horns scratching the ceiling even though she was crouching down.

“Hello, Haru, glad to see you,” he smiled, not at all surprised by her appearance or the fact that she was reading his thoughts. “What brings you here all of a sudden?”

“Do I need to have a reason to see my husband?”

“I guess, not. Devils probably don’t need a reason for anything at all,” he laughed. Having Haru around was making him feel at peace. He wasn’t lonely working in his office with no one but Johnson to make him company, but having a real person to talk to was refreshing. He could probably put away his work for today and relax. “How’s your work lately?”

“Oh wonderful, I am almost done with my new album. Do you want to listen?” she exclaimed enthusiastically, which sounded quite creepy with her devil voice. Kasukabe shook his hands rapidly.

“I’d rather listen to it full when you finish, please send me the CD.”

“You’re right, true. The full experience is very important,” she nodded in agreement. He liked the design of her devil form, it was so dorky while also looming and scary like a devil should be. It suited her personality.

“Exactly,” Kasukabe agreed. He approached Haru and stroked the fur on her legs – her head was too far for him to reach, devils were pretty high. “It’s really rough to the touch. How about you get out of this skin and let me touch your form I’m more used to?” he winked at her, running fingers over the thick muscles of her devil body.

“Don’t feel like going out today,” she replied. Although Kasukabe couldn’t see her face besides two glowing dots in the darkness of her hood, and emotions were hard to understand with that scary voice of hers, he knew that these words were supposed to sound playful.

“And what am I supposed to do then?”

“Come here,” he heard before a pair of long arms appeared from under layers of sweaters and hoodies and dragged him inside before Kasukabe had enough time to let out even a surprised squeak.

Inside Haru it was so dark, he couldn’t see anything and blinked, turning his head from side to side, trying to understand what was going on. It was warm and surprisingly not too cramped inside Haru (probably some devil magic trick). The walls and ‘floor’ seemed soft and warm, difficult to compare to anything he had previously touched.

But there was some other familiar feeling – Haru’s hand on his leg. Than fingers and sharp nails nibbling at the flesh of his calf. Kasukabe felt goosebumps running over his back

“You look so good like this, Haze,” she whispers, now with a much more familiar human voice, dear to his ear. Kasukabe bit his lip.

“So you get to see me while I can’t? I don’t think it’s fair,” he replied, relishing the feeling of Haru’s hand gently stroking him, occasionally teasing the places she knew were more sensitive than the others.

“Isn’t it more fun to do in the dark?” Kasukabe felt her crawling closer to him, her warm breath moving from his knees closer to his crotch. Her full breasts pressing against his thighs. Kasukabe’s heart began to race. In the darkness, all his other senses were getting sharper. Maybe she was right to say that not seeing made it even more exciting. She took the glasses of his face and put them somewhere to the side.

His hands found Haru’s soft hair and he ran his fingers through it, twisting and turning her locks between his fingers. She tilted her head, silently asking him to scrape her skull which had always liked. The sounds she let out when he did this were making him feel hot.

“Come here,” said Kasukabe and pulled her closer to his face, getting her to lie on his chest. He couldn’t see her face, but God, did he sense her smell. He pressed his face in the nape of her head and breathed in. For Kasukabe, no living being smelled as pleasant as his wife. So warm and familiar, a smell that he cherished in his memory, but that was intoxicating to him when he got to experience it in reality. You could not compare this smell to anything, it was like the perfect set of pheromones made just for him. (I had myself for this paragraph sooooo much my god ahahah)

Haru pulled away and lifted her head, before slowly closing up the distance between their mouths. Her lips were gently kneading his, as she usually liked to take her time to get to the main dish. She opened her mouth just enough to bite Kasukabe’s lower lip. Haru loved playing with him.

Kasukabe gave her some time to enjoy herself and kiss lightly before sliding his tongue in her hot mouth. He loved kissing her, he loved her taste, he loved every last part of her wonderful body if he was honest. He could just lie like this with Haru for hours, kissing her slowly gentle, or rough and passionately.

While they were kissing, Kasukabe was playing with her hair and Haru’s hands slipped under his shirt.

“Why are your clothes so small for you?” she said, pulling away from his face.

“Because you suddenly made me twice my usual size and I just didn’t have any clothes for that?” Kasukabe laughed in response.

“Huh, I wasn’t really thinking about it indeed,” then added with a playful tone to her voice, “it’s not a problem though. You won’t be wearing those for long.”

With this she rolled up Kasukabe’s shirt up and he awkwardly took it off, struggling to understand what was going on in the dark. Before long Haru’s tongue was sliding all over his neck. She was lightly biting and sucking, not deep enough to leave a mark, but enough for Kasukabe to feel. His dick was already getting hard in his pants.

He didn’t like lying around doing nothing, so he quickly took off Haru’s top, too, placing his hands on her back. Her skin was so warm and smooth. He ran his palms over it, marveling over how perfect she was. The feeling of Haru’s tongue on his chest was making blood rush from his head to his crotch and he groaned.

Haru was gradually moving down and now her mouth covered one of his nipples, sucking and swirling its tongue around the nub. It was the moment Kasukabe could no longer stay silent. A loud moan escaped him and his back arched. To make matters worse, Haru bit into the nub – not hard enough to make it so painful, it ruined the mood, but enough to spice up the things. It felt so good, Kasukabe could swear he saw stars in front of his eyes. Haru didn’t stop and started quickly moving her tongue from side to side across the nub. Haze bit the palm of his hand but moans escaped him again.

“Oh, Haze, you are still so weak when it comes to your chest, I love it,” she said, making Kasukabe chuckle awkwardly, and then quickly moved her mouth to cover the other nipple. She sucked it lightly but quickly while using her fingers to play with the other one, turning it in circular motions and pinching it with her sharp nails from time to time. Kasukabe was breathing heavily, his toes curled from the pleasure. His hand found Haru’s head in the dark and ruffled her hair.

“This is so nice, Haru, aaaah,” he moaned again. The pressure of Haru’s body over his already hard dick was making him feel restless. “Please, stop teasing me.”

“I thought you liked it, honey,” she lifted her face and whispered lustfully right into his ear. Kasukabe groaned again and pressed her tight against his chest, relishing the feeling of her hot body. He cupped her ass with his palms and squeezed it, rubbing her body against his crotch. Haru responded by putting her hands on his neck and licking over the shell of his ear and nibbling at his lobe. Kasukabe exhaled loudly and felt his dick getting even harder against her thighs. He pushed against it before he could even think.

“Babe, if you don’t let me eat you out right now, my dick’s going to burst,” Kasukabe said, his breath rigged, and felt Haru’s chest rumble against his as she laughed.

“What a coincidence, I was about to say almost the same thing.”

She lifted herself from him to take off her pants and underwear, which Kasukabe guessed by the sound of it, because he still couldn’t see anything. He quickly did the same, lying down on the floor and now feeling with his whole body the warmth and pleasant texture of Haru’s devil skin against his. He figured it was objectively creepy. For him as a researcher it had to be an interesting subject. But for him in his current state it was just a comfortable material to lie on and fuck his wife.

Haru stepped over him and sat down, her ass looming over his face and then he felt her palm on his dick. Oh so that’s what they were doing. Kasukabe circled his arms against Haru’s thighs and pulled her closer to his face, burying his nose in her pussy. She was all wet and hot, and Kasukabe opened his mouth to taste her. Ha dragged a couple of long licks from her clit to the perineum with a flat tongue and felt the muscles of her legs tense around him. Kasukabe returned to the clit and started sucking it gently while also teasing it with the tongue. He felt Haru pressing stronger against his face. Amazing.

Haru liked being smothered and fondled for a long time, and as a devil she got even more greedy about it. Kasukabe alternated different movements of his tongue, licking the whole area, sucking the clit and burying his tongue inside of her warmth to which she responded by soft moans and exhales on his dick. She moved her thighs to get him to pay attention to different parts of her pussy and he gladly did so. Kasukabe loved making her feel good and as she once described it “so unbelievably warm and pleasant you want to never stop, it’s like sunbathing at noon”. It was still a pretty exhausting task especially with not much practice lately, but he was rewarded by Haru’s skillful mouth and hands on his dick.

While he was smothering her pussy, Haru started licking the underside of his dick. Her mouth was so warm and pleasant, like he was in heaven, which in reality couldn’t be further from truth. Haru put the tip in her mouth and ran her tongue around it teasing all his sensitive spots. She got all his dick covered in spit before beginning to suck it. Kasukabe squeezed his eyes tight and felt his stomach tensing. She was fully in control, deciding how deep to take him in, how fast to go. And she knew better than anyone else how to tease him. Her palm holding and softly kneading his balls while her head was going up and down increasingly faster was making Kasukabe lose his mind. The darkness was making his senses even sharper and the pleasure was unbelievable.

Kasukabe could barely keep his head clear enough to continue working his tongue. Sometimes he got too engrossed in the feeling of her mouth, he forgot about what he was doing and stopped, before Haru reminded him to continue, by rubbing her pussy against his face. A thing that was honestly quite pleasurable on his own. His wife using his body as she desires, controlling him and playing with him. Kasukabe pressed his fingers deeper into her things and continued licking her pussy with renewed vigor.

When Kasukabe’s jaw and neck were already beginning to ache, Haru lifted her thighs and turned around, sitting down on his stomach. Kasukabe felt her absolutely wet crotch on his abs. His dick in the meantime was getting cold and abandoned.

“Not too tired yet, Haze?” she said from on top of him, seemingly also a bit out of breath. Kasukabe wished he could see her looking down at him at that moment, so powerful and lustful. He ran his palms over her thighs.

“Depending on what you want to do next?” he smiled. She came down to him to kiss again and Kasukabe squeezed her breasts a few times. They were as resilient and fresh as 20 years ago – perks of having an immortal demon wife indeed.

Haru’s pussy was rubbing against his hard dick back and forth and Kasukabe felt an immense urge to bury it deep inside of her.

“Devils can’t get pregnant, right?” he asked jokingly.

“Of course not,” Haru purred into his ear.

“What a delight,” he placed his palms on her ass. “How do you feel about riding me now?”

She chuckled and didn’t say anything else. Kasukabe lifted his dick and aligned it with her entrance. He pressed it in deep enough to know that he had found the right spot and left the rest to Haru.

She pressed her hands onto his chest, leaned forward and slowly sank back onto his dick until he was fully inside of her. Kasukabe exhaled loudly and buried his face in her breasts. That was so good, he didn’t realize how much he missed that sensation until he was balls deep inside of her again. Her hot flesh squeezing his dick from all the sides as if it wanted to swallow him whole. And then she started moving.

Kasukabe moaned and squeezed her thighs tight, pushing her to move more. She wasn’t going fast but she let the whole length enter her before almost pulling it out and then again and again. She continued ramming his dick deep inside of her, slapping her ass against his pelvis. That was driving Kasukabe ecstatic.

The warmth of Haru’s body on his, her tense muscles that seemingly existed just to pleasure him, her sweet moans and gasps and nails scratching his chest from rapture overwhelming her. Kasukabe was on the verge of blacking out from everything happening so much and so quickly.

“That is the best thing in the world,” he whispered and heard her chuckle. Haru leaned forward and lay on his chest. She bit the lobe of his ear and whispered.

“Make me cum, Haze.”

He growled and turned them around, placing Haru on her back, and started to drive his dick deep inside of her. He tried to achieve an angle he knew she liked the most. Haru moaned louder, steading herself against the warm walls of her devil body. Kasukabe licked his thumb and started to rub her clit while using his other arm to hug Haru’s thigh and pull her closer to him. She was now moaning with every push, turning her head from side to side and squeezing her insides even tighter than before, driving Kasukabe insane from pleasure. His balls were so tight, urging him to let them cum, but he continued to restrict himself. He wasn’t allowed to come before her.

Kasukabe was panting heavily, his whole body was covered with sweat, but he continued grinding, until he felt Haru’s muscles spasming and convulsing around his dick. Her legs were shaking violently and the pressure of her insides was too much to handle. He finally let himself cum, relief and intense pleasure overflowing his body and his brain.

Kasukabe slowly pulled out and collapsed on the fleshy floor near Haru. Her juices and his cum were giving him a gross sensation and he tried to clean it with his shirt lying nearby, though his own hands were shaking too. He absolutely lost the sense of direction in that darkness and now felt dizzy and hot. He could sense Haru breathe heavily by his side. Kasukabe wanted to leave this place now, but his body was too tired to move. Haru turned around and pulled him closer, spooning him from behind. She apparently was not so exhausted. Maybe his wife was not just a devil, but also a succubus and she sucked out his life energy through his penis.

“Stop thinking stupid things, Haze,” she murmured and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“Who knows you devils. You are so unpredictable,” Kasukabe replied. “But you are certainly good at surprise parties.”

She smiled against his neck and kissed his skin.

“What would be the point of being a devil if you couldn’t make your loved one happy?” 


End file.
